HellSpawn
by Seth Child Star
Summary: Bobby is killed by an assain attempting to kill someone else, only to be resurected a week and a half after rhe funeral. There's just one small thing: he's been resurected with starnge powers. And soon he meets a Montly Crew of people who, like him, have
1. Becometh the Evil

K, this I came up with while I was watching Spawn, hence the name and theme. Slight cross-over with Spawn, too. But not entirly. Anyway, here's the basics:

Title: HellSpawn

Summery: Bobby is killed by an assain attempting to kill someone else, only to be resurected a week and a half after rhe funeral. There's just one small thing: he's been resurected with starnge powers. And soon he meets a Montly Crew of people who, like him, have something special about them. Can he stop the evil that threatens to consume the world? What about the assasin, and can he find who was the original target and why?

Rating: R, like most of my storys.

Disclaimer: I don't anything except my OCs. And even I don't own all of them. They're creations of my friends.

Created Charas: Inuchan, Markas, Jamiya, Seth Lukas, Adrian, and Carlos, and the badys are Marshal, Tommy, Vince, Dj, Bart, and Macentire.

Story centers around: Bobby(duh), John, Inuchan, Seth Lukas, Adiran, and Markas.

Warnings: Cursing, Violance, and many other things including drugs and cutting.

And on to chapter 1: Becometh the Evil

Bobby Drake was an average medical studant,an average kid of average height with an average girlfriend. Well, of course, unless you count that the normal routine of his day was go to school, training in the danger room, battle of the supernatural, more training, homework, dinner (sometime conjoing the two), shower, watch some t.v., then go to bed and to the same exact thing the next day.

His best friend John, who had been gone for a while, had decided to run away from Magneto's, living on the streets. He knew something that he wasn't telling the others, and was really silent when anyone metioned it. Fortunetly, he was normal at any other given moment. Or happier if you count when they were being almost torn apart.

Then the day that would darken everyone's life came. Bobby was walking home from work were her worked as a part-time doctor's assistant(contrary to popular belief, this job is different from a nurse). John was with him, and they walked silently. Soon they came to the woods that would take them home.

They were near the river that was close to the mansion. And that's when it happaned. John had stopped to tie his shoe, and Bobby had to wait with him. As they were ready to walk, they turned twords the path, and saw a man infront of them. And he had a gun...

Sorry that this first chapter was so short, I'll get more up as soon as possible!


	2. He Has Passed Into Another World

O.K., I know this is a lil' soon, buuuuuut... hope you like it anyway! Oh, and I'm gonna introduce another OC of my own I forgot to mention in the first chapter, and soon after this story I'll bring up his past and what he has to do with Bobby. Well, here's a hint as to what he has to do with our lil' hero: He was married to the mother. That shouldn't take to much thinkin', and he's also an alien. Plus, he looks like David Hewlett. You can find his picture by copy/pasting hisname in the search or address bar.

P.S. Look for a knew person to appear in the next chapter!

Bobby's eyes were fixated on the gun. What the hell was going on? He looked at the man, and saw that there was now two others. They began to speak French, and suddenly, Bobby was glad that he had taken those three years to go to France with his parents and younger brother. Sure, He had moved there when he was 10, but still, he could remember learning French.

"Un de ces garçons est-il le droit?( Is one of these boys the right one?)"  
" Non.(No.)"  
"Alors nous devons le trouver!(Then we must find him!)"  
"Mais ils nous ont vus ! Ils savent à ce que ressemblons nous ! Nous devons les tuer d'abord !(But they have seen us! They know what we look like! We must kill them first!)"  
"Ils ne comprennent pas le luange que nous parlons, il n'importeront pas ! Nous sommes ici à New York, pas où nous sommes supposons pour être, mais cent milles loin de notre destination ! Nous ne pouvons pas les tuer ! Ils sont innocents !(They do not understanda wordwe speak, it will not matter! We are here in New York, not where we are suppose to be, but a hundred miles away from our destination! We cannot kill them! They are innocent!)"  
"Mon ami ne pourrait pas pouvoir vous comprendre, mais I sûr comme enfer peut.(My friend might not be able to understan you, but I sure as hell can.)" Bobby broke into the conversation. The man who had been arguing with the first said, in a very heavy German accent, not French like he'd been speaking in, "Zen you must die." He pointed his own gun at Bobby and shot three times in the chest. Surprised, he fell back into a tree, and gasped out, "John..run..." before blood gurgled from his mouth and his vision darkened. John stared for a moment and paid for by having his shoulder shot and grazed, slicing open some of his skin.

John turned and ran twords the mansion, leaving behind a trail of blood. He ran past the kids that were standing outside and to the open door where Logan and Scott stood talking to the newest of the adult X-men, Charlie. "What happaned? Where's Bobby?" Logan asked as Scott looked at John's arm. John managed to point and say "That way. He's...that way..."

Charlie took off at full speed. He didn't know which way he was going, but he knew he had to go some way. Soon he came to the river...and saw Bobby's limp form. He nearly tripped over himself. Grabbing the form into his arms, he cried as he rested his head on Bobby's. He suddenly heard a whisper, not from the wind, but from Bobby. "I...tried..." was he said before letting the darkness rush though his eyes, and letting Death take him.

Above, in the trees, a figure sat. This figure Muttered, "Reaper of Death, take not this soul from this form, but yet take it to heal it. Replenish the soul, and in doing so awaken the demon inside him, so that he may again live...and protect the innocents he has promised to protect." The Reaper listened to the words. Taking the soul, Reaper dissapeared, and re-appaered in the Spirit Realm. There, Reaper could protect this soul until healed. And Reaper knew that the immense strenght in side the child would equal that of the likeness of someone else he had helped...


	3. His Return

Well, never thought I'd touch this again Anyway, this is (finaly) the third chapter! It's set after the funeral, about a WEEK AND A HALF to be exact. And you'd understand why that's in capitals if you read the full summery. Oh, and P.S. I've added some new charas, and Charlie's gonna be played by David Hewlett. Also, Charlie is Bobby's real dad. Don't ask, dude, just don't. Anyway, the new main OCs aren't really OC's,because they're from My Chemical Romance, Good Charlotte, and Simple Plan. If you don't like it, then...bite me.

John sat propped up on his elbows as Jubilee pooped in a CD into the CD player. She turned to the group and smiled. "Well, hello, my darlings, now is the midnight hour, when ghoulies and goblins feast on your blood!" She said in fake Transylvania accent. She gave an evil laugh as huanting music began to play. "Now, who knows a good horror tale they wish to share?"

"Oh, has anyone heard of the tale of the conjoined twins? One dies and the other isn't ready to join her, so the other...well, I'm not gonna say anything about the end if you've all heard it." Groans came from the others. "Yes, Rouge, we've heard it. PLEASE don't tell it again." Jubes said. They sat there, having fun for the next few hours, until a certin CD and certin song came on. The lyrics burned themselves into their minds:  
_When the sun came up,  
We we're sleeping in,  
Sunk inside our blankets,  
Sprawled across the bed,  
And we we're dreaming,_

It was only the first half-verse, but they still instantly shocled the teens. John stood up. "I...I think I'm gonna go to bed." He muttered, and turned. He ran up the steps, ashamed at himself. Having fun only a week and a half after his bestfriend! John reached the door, and opened it. When he looked in, however, he saw a sleeping form on Bobby's bed. John's hand reached for and gripped the baseball bat next to his door.

Lifting it, he got ready to hit the stranger. "Who ever the fuck you are, you need to lea-" The person stirred and sat up, rubbing his head. He looked at John, and the baseball bat fell to the floor. "Oh my God..." he whispered as the person looked at him. "Ummm, John...I'm supposed to be dead, right?" He asked, a little frightened. John nodded. "Then...then why am I here?" He asked. "I...I don't...I don't know..." John trailed off just as Logan ran into the room. "Holy shit..." Logan muttered, lookng at the newcomer. This wasn't possible...

"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"How are you alive?"  
"How the fuck should I know?"  
Bobby looked as confused as Logan felt.  
"And you don't have any of your powers?"  
Bobby shook his head. Logan sighed.  
"Okay. This is confusing, I understand. But we still must figure out why this is happeding." The profesor interrupted.

Logan nodded his agreement. This was _extremely_ confusing. "I think we should get some sleep. Bobby, you will be sleeping in your old room until further notice." Bobby nodded. His head was spinning. There was something wrong here, other then he was supposed to be dead. He knew it. He felt it.

A few days later, they still hadn't gotten anywhere. That was when John had heard Bobby's conversation with the profesor.

"Are you sure? We could still help you, even without your powers."  
"I know. It's just...well, look a what's been happening since I got back.Storm tripped and fell down the stairs Beast had a heart attack. He nearly died. Logan's arm was almost sawn off. And Jean and Scott almost had a car accident. I think it'll be safer if I leave."  
"You have an apartment already?"  
"Yeah."  
X sighed. "Very well, then. John, would you like to help your friend pack?" The profesor asked him. John was shocked. He stepped into the room. "I...I...I'm sorry, I-i didn't mean to eavesdrop...I was walking by, and..." John was at a loss for words. "It's alright, John." Bobby replied. "He turned to X. "I'v gotten my things together already, so I'll just put them in the car and be off then."

He was just passed John when his friend turned to him. "Want me to help?" He asked. Bobby nodded, but didn't speak.

The two got everything packed up. As John set the last box in the back, he turned to Bobby. "This it?" he asked. "Yeah, that's all." Bobby slammed the trunk shut. "Hey...be careful." John said. "Yeah...see ya." They hugged. It wasn't one of those hugs that lasted forever, it was just a short one that a sibling might give to their brother or sister. "Take care of Jubes." Bobby said as he sat in the driver's seat. "K, I will." "Bye." Bobby pulled out of the garage, and as he was leaving, Good Charlotte's The Day that I Died was playing. John sighed and turned around. He was gonna miss Bobby...

Well, not for long.


End file.
